Regresando al pasado
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Por fin acabaron con Naraku todo a vuelto a estar en paz pero que pasara cuando Inuyasha elija a kikyo y kagome se valla a su época, regresando al pasado después de 9 años para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capitulo 1.

Ya era tarde en él sengoku jidai él cielo se tornaba rojo y una joven de cabello azabache se encontraba muy triste; por fin habían acabado con Naraku.

Ella ayudaba a la anciana kaede a curar a los aldeanos mientras Miroku y Sango miraban molestos a Inuyasha.

Flashback

Nuestros héroes se encontraban descansando en la cabaña de la aciana kaede después de un largo viaje en busca de un fragmento de shikon.

Inuyasha: voy a caminar un poco -se va corriendo-.

Todos miraban a kagome, sin embargo ella no mostraba ninguna reacción.

Miroku: anciana Kaede usted cree que la sacerdotisa Kikyo este viva.

Anciana: si,algunos aldeanos me han mencionado que la han visto rondar por él árbol sagrado.

Kagome: chicos cuando vuelva inuyasha le dicen que vuelvo mañana por la tarde ( ya no puedo aguantar mas... Quiero llorar, no quiero que mis amigos me vean así ).

Sango: pero kagome te encuentras bien.

Kagome: si no se preocupen.

Asi kagome tomo sus cosas y se marcho hacía el pozo. Mientras tanto inuyasha se encontraba en el árbol sagrado esperando a Kikyo.

Inuyasha:pensé que habías muerto.

Kikyo: pues ya ves que no -sentándose en las raíces del árbol-.

Inuyasha: la batalla final esta cerca y...podré irme con tigo al infierno.

Kikyo: lo se -acercándose a inuyasha hasta quedar muy juntos de frente- quiero terminar con esto y estar juntos para siempre con mi amado inuyasha... Y mi reencarnación lo sabe.

Inuyasha: no pero se lo diré -triste- .

Cerrando la conversación con un beso en los labios de la fría mujer.

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta que kagome los estaba escuchando tras un árbol. Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas.

Kagome: ( no puedo creer que Inuyasha se valla con kikyo -sin aguantar mas él llanto - )

Por fin kagome había llegado al pozo y se marcho a su época, a su hogar, al lugar donde pertenecía...esa noche lloro, lloro , lo suficiente para no hacerlo mas enfrente a sus amigos ; desde ahora en adelante solo lloraría en su época, se haría la fuerte frente sus amigos.

Fin Flashback

Inuyasha: ( todo cambiara desde ahora, pero si es ...él aroma de kikyo )

Kikyo: veo que a pesar de haber sellado tus poderes hace un tiempo, pudiste acabar con Naraku...pero aún te falta mucho para compararte con migo Kagome.

Kagome: lo se no puedo compararme con tigo hay algo que siempre nos diferenciará...tú eres mucho mas fuerte pero yo tengo un corazón mas fuerte , mas puro que no se corrompe tan fácilmente y que yo acepto a las personas tal cual son.

Todos los demás: OoO

Kagome: mi misión a terminado ...y pues ya llego la hora de irme a donde pertenezco.

Shippo: no kagome no puedes irte y dejarnos -llorando- .

Miroku: señorita kagome esta usted segura.

Sango: kagome te vamos a extrañar -abrazando a su amiga-.

Kagome: yo también pero así debe ser.

Shippo: todo por ese tonto de inuyasha!

Kikyo: me parece bien ya que te vas entregame la perla de shikon -estirando la mano-.

Kagome: no, la que debe pedir él deseo correcto soy yo.

Kikyo: ( maldita kagome)

Kagome: espero que sean muy felices, cuidate mucho shippo...los quiero mucho a todos.

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó.

Kagome:( adiós mi amado inuyasha)

Y en un árbol cerca de ahi , una figura roja veía a la chica partir...

Inuyasha: adiós Kagome (perdoname).

N.A. Bueno aquí es esta él primer capitulo espero les alla gustado (^.^).


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

********** cambio de escena

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 2.

Estaba saliendo él sol apenas y inuyasha se encontraba con el monje Miroku haciendo exorcismos en la aldea.

Sango se encontraba cosinando en la cabaña de la ansiana kaede.

Kaede: ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Naraku verdad sango...es ironico , yo ya estoy cansada siento que no me queda mucho y mi hermana kikyo tomara mi lugar, todo será como hace 59 años.

Sango: bueno muchas cosas cambiaron en estos 9 años que Kagome se fue. Kikyo decidió quedarse aquí con Inuyasha, y yo y Miroku ya tenemos 3 hijos - sonrojada 0/0- y shippo se convirtió en un jovencito muy fuerte.

Kaede: si todos son felices menos Inuyasha .

Sango: que habrá sido de Kagome.

Miroku: Inuyasha ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que la señorita kagome se marcho verdad.

Inuyasha: Miroku no era necesario que me lo recordaras monje !

Miroku: perdón mi querido amigo, solo pesaba en ella ... Que habrá sido de ella ? Crees que se aya casado? Crees que tenga hijos?

Inuyasha: no se y no me importa! - se va muy enojado -

Inuyasha: ya han pasado 9años desdé que te fuiste kagome -tocando él pozo- ( te extraño mucho).

Kikyo: no me digas que te arrepientes de haberte quedado con migo y no con ella.

Inuyasha: vamonos nos están esperado para comer juntos - se va -

Kikyo : ( si se arrepiente UnU).

Mientras tanto en otra época...

Sota: mamá! Ya me voy a la Prepa, cuando llegue mi hermana le dices que Miku y Shaoran la llamaron!

Mamá: si hijo yo le digo, que tengas un buen día.

Kagome ahora era una mujer , había terminado la universidad y era una gran doctora y una poderosa sacerdotisa.

Kagome caminaba de regreso a casa por él parque; ese parque tan importante para ella.

Kagome: ya entro él otoño todo se ve igual que hace 9 años.

Flashback

Mamá: kagome volviste.

Kagome: si y ya no voy a volver... Mira, la perla de shikon - extendiendo la mano- voy a pedir él deseo correcto .

Abuelo: esa es la auténtica shikon no tama -sorprendido-.

Kagome: si y ahora comprendo cual es él deseo correcto... Shikon no tama... Quiero pedir mi deseo...deseparece.

La perla desapareció emanando un gran resplandor.

Kagome: listo ...mamá voy a caminar al parque me relaja ver las hojas de los árboles caer.

Mamá: si hija ( ay hija no me gusta verte así )

En él parque kagome caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llegó a un árbol de sakuras muy hermoso se parecía mucho al árbol sagrado.

Se sento en las raíces y cerro los ojos... Se sentía tan bien, sentía que su tristeza se disipaba; cuando de pronto sintió unas presencias muy fuertes. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a unos jóvenes de su edad, una mujer y un hombre.

Mujer : hola soy Midoriko, pero me puedes decir Miku y él es Shaoran - sentándose junto a kagome -

Kagome: ( Midoriko? No puede ser será la reencarnación de ella y él como dijo que se llama - voltiando hacía él chico -)

Sahoran se sonrojo con kagome 0/0.

Midoriko: no soy la reencarnación de la gran Midoriko si eso estas pensando, pero si soy su descendiente. Mira kagome nosotros sabemos quien eres y tu historia en él sengoku, yo soy una sacerdotisa como tu y él es uno de nuestros guardianes él también tiene poderes espirituales y venimos porque tenemos la misión de entrenarte.

Shaoran: usted tiene un gran poder oculto, verá tiene que entrenar porque usted tiene responsabilidad de mantener él equilibrio de las épocas.

Kagome: pero espera... De las épocas ..no entiendo.

Midoriko: tu no eres simplemente una humana ... Eres el ser espiritual más fuerte de todos , tu superas los poderes de Midoriko, los mios, de kikyo y hasta de un yukai; además de vivir tanto como un yukai y envejecerás tan rápido como Inuyasha o Sesshomaru.

Kagome: queeeee! Yo pero yo no puedo ser...oye espera como sabes de ellos.

Shaoran: nosotros sabemos todo de ti y seremos tus maestros y amigos si tu quieres.

Kagome: esta bien, cuando empezamos con él entramiento.

Los dos: hoy mismo.

Fin Flashback

Kagome: ahora ellos son mis mejores amigos... Aunque Sango sigue siendo mi amiga y todos los demás (los extraño mucho) Y él , Inuyasha ... No lo eh olvidado pero ya lo perdone.

Hombre: en que piensas mi sacerdotisa legendaria .

Kagome: sabes que no me gusta que me digas así Shaoran -voltiando hacia él -.

Shoran: no me gusta verte así ...kagome aquí en este árbol nos conosimos...este lugar me recuerda a ti , a tu aroma a sakuras. Kagome yo se que no has olvidado a...pero ya sabes que te amo desde él día que te conosi , si tu me das la oportunidad yo te ayudaría a olvidarlo , se que no te soy indiferente pero solo una oportunidad necesito

Kagome: 0/0 se que me has ayudado mucho y lo se, se que siento algo mas por ti pero no es amor,..esta bien intentemoslo.

Shaoran: gracias amor ...te amo kagome - acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso, su primer beso-

Kagome: (un beso? Tan rápido) - cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo él beso-.(╯3╰).

Shaoran: ( no lo puedo creer que hermosa experiencia) -terminando el beso -vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

Un día kagome iba llegando de trabajar en él hospital y al pasar por él templo del pozo, sintió un palpitar. Al entrar al templo, del pozo salió un pergamino cuando lo leyó se quedo sorprendida.

Kagome necesitamos de tu ayuda , un demonio muy poderoso esta atacando esta época y ni Inuyasha ni mi hermana kikyo lo han podido derrotar, por favor ayudanos , espero que puedas pasar por él pozo de verdad necesitamos una vez más de tu ayuda.

La anciana Kaede

Kagome: volver al pasado...( Espera dijo Inuyasha y kikyo ...no se fueron) pero tengo que ayudarlos es mi deber .

N.A. aquí llega él capítulo dos , espero les aya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 3.

Kagome se había desicidido a regresar a la época antigua, aunque no era fácil para ella él echo de que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro le daba valor para ver a Inuyasha al lado de kikyo.

Se lanzo sin mas que su arco del monte Azusa. [Kagome llevaba su traje de entrenamiento parecido al de sango sólo que en ves de lo rojo era dorado]

Mientras tanto en él sengoku una batalla se llevaba a cabo, todos luchaban: Inuyasha, kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Koga y Sesshomaru. Peleaban contra muchos demonios.

Inuyasha: son muchos demonios... Kikyo estas bien?

Kikyo: si solo que son muchos y me estoy cansando necesito mas almas.

Rin: señor Sesshomaru! -corriendo al ser perseguida por los demonios -

Los demonios al ver que ya iba Sesshomaru lo detuvieron.

Sesshomaru: (no voy a alcanzar )

Rin: señor Sesshomaru! Aaaaaa!

Cuando de lo lejos una flecha sagrada destruyo a los demonios que acosaban a Rin.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba , no lo podían creer era kagome. Todos los demonios fueron a atacarla atraídos por su poder... Inuyasha corrió para ayudarla pero ya era tarde kagome con una sola flecha purifico a todos los demonios .

Kagome se dirigió con sus amigos a la aldea con miedo de ver a Inuyasha pero el momento habia llegado.

Kagome: estas bien Rin ?

Rin: señorita kagome -abrazándola - gracias , si estoy bien.

Kagome: no lo puedo creer pero si ya eres toda una señorita muy hermosa.

Rin: gracias, pero usted esta muy hermosa ... No a cambiado nada se ve igual de joven .

Kagome: (ay creo que tengo que dar muchas explicaciones)

Sango: kagome! No lo puedo creer ... Te he extrañado mucho - abrazándola -

Kagome: yo también sango los he extrañado mucho .

Shippo: kagome! No puedo creer que estés aquí me haz echo mucha falta - llorando-

Kagome: yo también mi niño pero ya estoy aquí ... Pero mira que grande y guapo estas, apuesto que ya tienes novia.

Shippo: 0/0 claro que no ... Tú eres la que esta muy bonita.

Koga: querida kagome -abrazandola- que gusto verte.

Kagome: a mi también me da gusto.

Inuyasha:( maldito lobo... Pero si esta hermosa, no a cambiado nada excepto por él pelo hasta la cintura pero se ve igual de joven que la ultima vez)

Anciana kaede: kagome gracias a kami que pudiste pasar la barrera eso quiere decir que...

Kikyo: que todavía conserva la perla , no es así kagome - enojada -

Kagome: no la destruí ese mismo día que regrese a mi época y, sea cual sea la razón del porque pude pasar no importa , lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ahora cuentenme todo sobre ese demonio .

Kaede: vamos a la cabaña y te contamos .

Todos entraron a la cabaña menos Sesshomaru que seguía sin convivir con ellos pero fue él único que notaba que había algo mas en Kagome que hace 9 años no tenia .

Anciana: hace dos meces se rompió la tranquilidad que había desde que derrotaron a Naraku... Pero esta vez no conocemos al demonio, siempre manda marionetas o demonios como los que derrotaste , pero incluso ni Inuyasha -voltiando a verlo- ni siquiera mi hermana han podido derrotar a una de sus extensiones es el que mas nos a atacado su nombre es shang...por eso pensamos en ti serias de gran ayuda en la batalla además, veo que aumentaste tus poderes ..., kagome el poder de ese demonio supera al de Naraku.

Kagome: -sorprendida- claro que los ayudare solo que necesito unos días para arreglar las cosas en mi época. Pero ahora cuentenme todo lo que a pasado estos años, veo caritas nuevas.

Miroku: ps sango y yo nos casamos y tuvimos tres hijos: las gemelas Ukio y Kasumy y él pequeño Ranma... Saluden a su tía kagome.

Niños: hola tia .

Kagome: están muy lindos y tu Ranma espero que no seas como tu padre.

Sango: no el si esta bien educado jajaaja.

Kagome: y tu koga?

Koga: yo me case con Ayame y tuvimos un cahorro se llama Rioga y tiene 6 años como Ranma.

Kagome: me encantaría conoserlo debe ser muy guapo como sus papas... Y tu shippo veo que te convertiste en un demonio zorro muy fuerte , pero nunca dejes de entrenar ... Ahora tu puedes protejerme por lo poderoso que eres .

Shippo: si kagome ya puedo protegerte.

Inuyasha: ( kagome estas tan hermosa y has cambiado mucho ,ahora no te afecta verme con kikyo)

Miroku: y usted señorita kagome que a echo en estos años por sierto que no se le notan.

Sango: si kagome si mis cálculos no me fallan debes de tener 24 años y a decir verdad te vez de 19.

Kagome: aaaa- nerviosa- ps no se...además tu también te vez igual sango ,todos se ven igual.

Kikyo se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña.

Shippo: y tu kagome ya tienes esposo? Hijos? (¬_¬)ﾉ- tratando de darle celos a inuyasha-).

Inuyasha: - muy enojado-(￣^￣)

Kagome: ps ... No la verdad me dedique a mis estudios y a mi entre...-paro- mi familia ... Ahora soy doctora :3 y ps mi abuelo murió hace un año (╯︵╰,) pero ya estoy bien.

Inuyasha: lastima me caía bien él viejo ( no pude estar a tu lado en esos momentos , todo por mis malas desiciones )

Kagome: gracias Inuyasha tú también le caías bien -sonriendole n_n-

Inuyasha : 0/0 ( esa sonrisa).

Kagome: ya anochecio ! Me tengo que ir vueluvo en un par de días para arreglar las cosas en mi trabajo y voy a necesitar de dos amigos para esta misión.

Sango: queeee! No vamos a viajar juntos como antes?

Kagome: no me lo tomen a mal pero así sera mas rapido , además ustedes ya tienen hijos a quien cuidar y solo viajaremos para investigar no nos tomara tanto como con Naraku ya lo verán ...adiós .

Shippo: pero volverás verdad?

Kagome: si les doy mi palabra.

Miroku: sera mejor que la acompañemos hasta él pozo.

Kagome: no es necesario de verdad ...ya se cuidarme sola -sonriendo-...adiós nos vemos -saliendo de la cabaña.

Miroku: inuyasha no la vas a seguir esta vez ?

Pero ya era tarde Inuyasha ya no estaba en la cabaña.

Kagome caminaba en él bosque y se paro un momento en él árbol sagrado mientras un hanyou la miraba.

Kagome: ya sal .

Inuyasha: veo que si aumento tu poder lo comprobé hoy en la batalla ni siquiera kikyo pudo derrotar tantos con una sola flecha y tu si.

Kagome: no sabes cuanto me he superado, ya no soy la misma niña débil de hace años.

Inuyasha: kagome yo... No he podido olvidarte , todos los dias esperaba verte .

Kagome: no te confundas , yo no vine por ti tu decidiste quedarte con kikyo y yo no me voy a interponer entre ustedes además yo ya tome mis propias decisiones y escoji mi camino y ese no es a tu lado ...me voy - dándose la vuelta-

Inuyasha: Kagome!- tomadola de la mano- yo te amo siempre te he amado , pero yo le debía esto a kikyo.

Kagome: (me ama? No no , mi corazón late muy rápido...controlaté kagome...) eso ya no me importa y yo no seré quien haga sufrir a kikyo como yo sufrí hace tiempo ... Sueltame!

Inuyasha la soltó y kagome se fue a su época.

Inuyasha: ( pero yo te voy a reconquistar y ahora nadie ni nada nos va a separar).

Inuyasha se fue de vuelta a la aldea sin darse cuenta que alguien había visto y escuchado todo.

N.A. hasta aquí él cap. Gracias si leyeron todo hasta aquí déjeme comentarios de verdad seria de gran ayuda. (^.^) (*^▽^*)ヽ(^。^)丿 nos vemos en él siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capitulo 4.

Kikyo: aunque me duela reconoserlo, desde que kagome llegó a la vida de Inuyasha, él ya no siente lo mismo por mi, ahora kagome ocupó el lugar que yo tenia en él corazón de Inuyasha. Ella lo ayudo a aceptarse ...me hubiera gustado ser yo la que estuvo a su lado en ese proceso, pero todo fue gracias a kagome... Y ahora siento lo que sentía kagome cuando Inuyasha de veía con migo...se lo que tengo que hacer pero... (Lo amo tanto).

**********[cambio de escena]**********************

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que kagome regreso al pasado y...

Kagome: entonces ustedes llegan después al sengoku ?

Miku: si kagome , shaoran esta muy deprimido ; piensa que su relación se va a acabar sin comenzar.

Kagome: claro que no yo no le voy a hacer eso .

Miku: lo se pero también se que no lo amas y eso lo puede afectar más a que lo soluciones ahora.

Kagome: bueno ya voy al sengoku me alcanzan más al rato sí.

Miku: si... Oye crees que podamos pasar ?

Kagome: voy a dejar abierto él portal para que solo ustedes puedan pasar.

Miku: ok.

Kagome preparo sus cosas y salto al paso pasando así por él portal.

Kagome iba en dirección a la aldea cuando sintió un mal presentimiento y comenzó a sentir un poder demoníaco enorme. Corrió hacia la aldea y cuando llego no lo podía creer estaban todos luchando y un demonio tenía a kikyo del cuello.

Demonio: tu no eres la que yo busco .

Cuando de pronto una flecha le dio en él brazo provocando que soltará a kikyo. Él demonio volteo con kagome y sonrió.

Kagome: estas bien kikyo -ayudándola a pararse-

Kikyo: si .

Demonio: valla, valla los años te han sentado de maravilla mi linda kagome.

Kagome: de donde me conoces.

Demonio: primero deja presentarme soy Kuno y te conosi hace 9 años cuando fuiste en busca del arco del monte Azusa , te vi pasar con un lobo ... Desde ese momento me enamore de ti... Me dedique a entrenar mucho para llegar a lo que soy ahora... Hasme él honor de ser mi compañera.

Inuyasha: kagome no va a ser nada tuyo maldito!

Kagome: supongo que sabes la historia de Inuyasha, kikyo y él bandido Onigumo conocido como Naraku?

Kuno: si la conozco

Kagome: ps ahora sabes lo que causa tratar de retener a alguien que no te ama... Y yo no te amo.

Kuno: yo no esperé tanto para un no... Y si no eres mía , no seras de nadie... No sabes de lo que soy capas.

Kagome: ni tu sabes de lo que soy capas kuno es mejor que te vallas de aquí .

Inuyasha: ya la oíste es mejor que te largues ( como se atreve a siquiera mirar a kagome, mi kagome ...no...no se puede repetir la historia)

Kuno: ps si tiene que ser a la mala, a la mala será -atacando a kagome-

Inuyasha: kagome!

Empezaron a luchar aunque Kagome no estaba usando todo su poder le costaba un poco seguirle él ritmo a ese demonio... Kuno le lanzo un ataque pero Inuyasha se interpuso .

Kagome: Inuyasha! Por que hiciste eso?

Inuyasha: alguna vez te dije que te protegería y tu me dijiste que permanecerías a mi lado.

Kuno: ay que lindo...pero un medio demonio como tu no eres digno de una diosa como ella.

Sesshomaru: ( sabía que tenía algo mas esta humana).

Kagome: ya fue suficiente! -sacó una de sus flechas lanzándosela.

Kuno: (aaaa! Me esta purificando... Necesito alejarme de aquí) esto no es él fin mi amada, nos veremos después -desapareciendo-.

Inuyasha: estas bien kagome?

Kagome: si gracias.

Mujer: creeo que nos perdimos la batalla Shaoran.

Shaoran: lo se ... Kagome estas bien -abrazandola - .

Kagome: si estoy bien solo tengo un rasguño 0/0 .

Inuyasha: y ustedes quienes son? - muy celoso-

Miku: por que no entramos a la cabaña y mientras los curamos les contamos todo. Supongo que tu eres Inuyasha y tu su hermano Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: medio hermano humana.

Miku: si son del mismo padre para mi son H-E-R-M-A-N-O-S y no soy humana mi nombre es Midoriko.

Todos menos Sesshomaru: queeeee!

Kagome: (si seras tonta, ahora tendremos que contar todo). Vamos tenemos mucho de que hablar.

*****************[cambio de escena]********************

En una cueva lejos de la aldea...

Kuno: kagome por fin superó a kikyo... Creeo que la supero de más, casi me purifica por completo y no utilizo todo su poder y no creeo que sea todo lo que tiene.

Shang: amo la dejara para que este con ese hanyou ?

Kuno: primero la mato.

***********[cambio de escena ]******************

Kagome: listo sus heridas ya están mejor.

Inuyasha: kagome por que te dijo diosa ese demonio?

Kikyo: vasta de mentiras kagome ...tienes que dejar de ser tan infantil.

Miku: mas respeto kikyo, tu como sacerdotisa le debes respeto a kagome ella es la sacerdotisa legendaria .

Todos: queeeee!

Miku: verán, hace 9 años Shaoran y yo le contamos a kagome que ella era la sacerdotisa legendaria...

Asi e contaron toda la historia a todos.

Miroku: así que será joven miles de años...y a hasta que grado llega su poder.

Shaoran: kagome es como la diosa de los seres espirituales o sagrados y su poder no se compara con nada, solo que aun no termina su entrenamiento .

Miku: le falta dominar una técnica, la teletransportación... Aunque para que cumpla todo su entrenamiento , se debe romper él ultimo sello que libera todo su poder.

Sango: me siento muy contenta por ti kagome.

Inuyasha: y él ultimo sello como lo rompen?

Shaoran: eso no depende de nosotros sino de ella y de la situación.

Kagome: ya , ya les contamos todo y yo estoy muy cansada quiero dormir.

Anciana: kagome los aldeanos están muy contentos por tu regreso y agradecidos por tu ayuda y en agradecimiento te construyeron una cabaña al lado de la de sango; así no tendrán que ir y venir de su época.

Kagome: muchas gracias , mañana les agradeceré... En tonces Miku, Shaoran y yo dormiremos ahí.

Shippo: puedo dormir en tu cabaña kagome?

Kagome: claro que si , como antes! bueno ya vámonos, buenas noches.

Todos: buenas noches.

Miku: ah! Por sierto , diganme Miku ya que mi nombre puede causar revuelo por mi antepasado.

Anciana: claro.

Así todos se fueron a dormir a sus cabañas pero...

Inuyasha: kikyo quiero hablar contigo.

Kikyo: yo también.

N.A. listo este capítulo ... Diganme que les parece la hitoria siii (｡･ω･｡)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capitulo 5.

Inuyasha y kikyo fueron hasta él goshinboku , aunque kikyo ya sabía lo que le quería decir aún tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada .

Inuyasha: kikyo...yo...no puedo cumplir mi promesa de estar eternamente contigo , perdoname pero ; amo a kagome desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella me enseño a confiar en alguien mas , me enseño a tener amigos y siempre me acepto como soy...yo te amé mucho, fuiste mi primer amor pero, yo quiero vivir lo que me quede de vida con kagome... Tu lo dijiste una vez, que cuando una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer ...perdoname, yo...

Kikyo: no tienes que decir nada, yo lo se y también se que hiciste todo para hacerme feliz...en cuanto derrotemos a kuno me iré ...espero que seas feliz mi amado Inuyasha , podrías darme un último beso?

Inuyasha: claro.

Ahí estaban , dándose su ultimo beso ...y entre la oscuridad ...

Kagome: ( pero por que me duele tanto?...cueste lo que cueste te voy a sacar de mi corazón Inuyasha).

Kagome se fue hacía su cabaña , caminando muy despacio. De entre los arbustos se escucho un rido.

Kagome: quien esta ahí! - sin ningún temor-.

Shaoran: perdón si te asuste , que haces aquí tan noche .

Kagome: sólo salí a caminar, no podía dormir... Cuando buscábamos los fragmentos de la perla , hacía esto , salir a caminar y perderme jajaja ...aveces Inuyasha me iba a buscar -con melancolía-.

Shaoran : todavía lo amas verdad?

Kagome: si , perdoname pero no puedo olvidarlo y es injusto para ti que yo sea tu novia sin amarte, te quiero pero eso no es suficiente...tu te mereces a alguien que te ame solo a ti.

Shaoran: yo se que no me amas lo suficiente pero, yo te pido solo una oportunidad , si no me amas para cuando está misión termine , te prometo que te dejo en libertad... Aveces amar significa dejar ir.

Kagome:gracias, -abrazandolo- .

Asi se quedaron por un momento abrazados con lo ojos cerrados, después se fueron a la cabaña a dormir. Al entrar a la cabaña se dieron cuenta que Miku no se encontraba en su futon .

Kagome: talvez no podía dormir tampoco.

*************[cambio de escena]******************

Miku caminaba por él bosque y se encontró con Sesshomaru.

Miku: hola, viniste a ver a Rin?

Sesshomaru: eso no te importa -sentándose al pie de un árbol-

Miku: cuantos miles de años tienes?

Sesshomaru: eso no te importa... Y tu también envejeces poco como kagome?

Miku: eso no te importa-sentándose a un lado de él-

Sesshomaru: que tanto poder tienes?

Miku: mucho, tanto como la antigua Midoriko o más. Ah! Y no .

Sesshomaru: no que!

Miku: ps que no voy a vivir tanto como kagome a menos que me casara con un dios o... un demonio -viéndolo-

Sesshomaru: (que le pasa a esta humana ...pero hay algo que me agrada de ella...que estoy diciendo , yo él gran Sesshomaru interesado en una HUMANA!)

Miku : Sesshomaruuuuu!

Sesshomaru: queeee!

Miku: te estoy hablando y no me haces caso! Ya me voy , ya me dio sueño... Mañana voy a estar aquí a esta hora , por si quieres platicar ...descansa Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: adiós Miku - lo dijo sólo para sí mismo.

A la día siguiente Kagome, Shaoran y Miku fueron a entrenar a un prado lejos de la aldea.

Kagome: aaay no puedo!

Shaoran: nosotros no podemos ayudarte más que darte la parte teórica , kagome nosotros no podemos hacer esa técnica , la teletransportación entre otras solo las sacerdotisas de elevada categoría pueden hacerla.

Miku: tienes que poder ...intentalo de nuevo ...cuando él sello se rompa todo lo que te falta llegará directamente sin necesidad de entrenamiento.

Kagome: esta bien.

Kagome empezó a concentrarse y pensó en él lugar donde estaba Shaoran que se encontraba a tres metros de ella. Sintió la sensación de cuando pasaba por él portal del pozo ...empezó a sentirse muy pesada y cansada y al abrir los ojos estaba a centímetros de Shaoran; pero no pudo mas y se desmayo , Shaoran la tomo en sus brazos y fueron de vuelta a la aldea.

Shaoran: es normal que se desmaye.

Miku: si uso mucho de su energía pero, no hay duda que es la sacerdotisa mas poderosa de todos los tiempos.

***************[cambio de escena]************************

En la aldea .

Inuyasha: pero por que se tardan tanto.

Sango: inuyasha ya me hartaste !

Kikyo: su entrenamiento no es fácil, si él de una saceditisa común como yo él de ella debe ser más, además que ya esta en la ultima fase. Nos vemos al rato - se va-

Miroku: por lo visto ta hablaste con la señorita kikyo.

Inuyasha: si

Sango: ps ahora te falta convencer a Kagome.

Shippo: miren! Ahí vienen y Shaoran tiene en brazos a kagome - muy asustado-

Inuyasha corrió hacia ellos.

Inuyasha: que le paso?

Miku: nada solo que esta agotada por él entrenamiento.

Inuyasha: bueno solo necesita descansar ...damela yo la llevo .

Shaoran: no yo soy su guardián y yo la llevo hasta su futon .

Inuyasha: yo no se quien te crees !

Shaoran: ps para que te enteres , yo soy él novio de kagome desde que llegamos a esta época! Y yo tengo todo él derecho .

Todos: queeee! OoO

Inuyasha: kagome no te ama! Puede ser tu novia pero nunca te amará como a mi!

Kagome: Shaoran bajame por favor.

Shaoran: si amor -la baja-

Kagome: quien te crees Inuyasha, tu no eres mi dueño! Yo escoji a Shaoran y en cuanto derrote a Kuno me largo de aquí.

Kagome se fue muy enojada ...ya había pasado la tarde y ella decidió ir a relajarse a las aguas termales.

Kagome: hay como extrañaba esto -se escucha un ruido- quien esta ahí

Inuyasha: soy yo ...tienes que escucharme -acercandose-

Kagome: no quiero -haciéndose para atrás sin darse cuenta que estaba a centímetros del manantial callendo en él provocando que se golpeara la cabeza aturdiendola . Inuyasha brinco al agua para sostenerla .

Inuyasha: kagome estas bien!

Kagome: si solo me pegue pero no fue nada.

Inuyasha: aunque seas la sacerdotisa mas poderosa no se te quita lo torpe cuando estas junto a mi.

Kagome: queee estas loco - pero no pudo continuar porque inuyasha la estaba besando y no pudo contenerse y respondió él beso-

Inuyasha:- separándose de ella- kagome te amo y se que tu también me amas.

Inuyasha volvió a besar a kagome ,empezó a subir la intensidad del beso e inuyasha la tomo de la cintura cargándola hasta la orilla del manantial acostandola y poniéndose encima de ella.

Inuyasha: te amo kagome y quiero que seas mi compañera.

Kagome: yo no puedo hacerle eso a Shaoran él me ama.

Inuyasha: pero tu no, yo ya hable con kikyo y ella ya lo entendió .

Kagome: pero yo no... - fue callada por un beso-

Solo se basaban demostrandose él amor que sentían él uno al otro , pero llego él momento que inuyasha sentía su deseo crecer, al ver a Kagome sonrojada y con toda la ropa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo bien formado.

Kagome: yo no puedo hacer esto , quitate inuyasha!

Inuyasha: no kagome hasta que me digas que me amas .

Kagome para quitárselo de encima le dio una pequeña descarga de su poder ,inuyasha se quito lo mas rápido que pudo. Kagome se fue corriendo dejando a un hanyou muy enojado .[y caliente jaja]

Paso un mes y sabían poco de kuno, solo habían tenido unas peleas con sus marionetas y con shang. Por otro lado Kagome no se acercaba a inuyasha para nada desde esa noche y Miku y Sesshomaru habían echo una amistad muy importante .

Miku: hola Sesshomaru .

Sesshomaru: hola ...miku tengo algo que pedirte .

Miku: dime -con una gran sonrisa-

Sesshomaru: -poniéndose rojo- quieres ser mi mujer?

Miku: queeee! O/O

Sesshomaru: (maldita humana , no lo voy a repetir) esta bien si no quieres -dandose la vuelta-

Miku: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru:- parándose quedando de espalda-

Miku: yo te amo...pero necesito saber si tu también me amas o solo es por que debes tener una compañera.

Sesshomaru: -acercándose a ella- yo te amo humana y quiero que seas mi compañera.

Sesshomaru beso a miku y terminaron demostrándose todo su amor ahí en medio del bosque y solo sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban .Sesshomaru se mordió él labio provocando que saliera su sangre.

Sesshomaru: bebe mi sangre.

Miku: para que ?

Sesshomaru: nosotros los inuyukais al escojer a nuestra hembra o compañera al hacer el a...-sonrojándose- ps esto , le damos nuestra sangre para "marcarla" y en tu caso , que eres humana vivirás tanto como yo .

Miku: esta bien -bebiendo su sangre- te amo Sesshomaru mi sessh. ❤u❤

Sesshomaru: yo también te amo Midoriko mi miku.

Estaban los dos abrasados sin decir nada solo disfrutando del silencio

.Miku: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: dime

Miku: ya soy tu esposa en leyes de demonios pero, no ante los humanos.

Sesshomaru: te quieres casar en una ceremonia como las de la aldea.

Miku: si no quieres no.

Sesshomaru: te amo y si eso quieres nos casaremos...te parece en tres días? O necesitas mas tiempo para traer a tu familia.

Miku: no ,no tengo a nadie mas que a Kagome y Shaoran ...esta bien en tres días pero cuando les diremos a todos.

Sesshomaru: ahora mismo vamos.

Sesshomaru y Miku se dirigían a la aldea para decirles la noticias. Todos se encontraban juntos fuera de la cabaña de la anciana kaede cuando la pareja llegó todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos.

Miku: hola chicos, tenemos una noticia que darles. Inuyasha vas a ser mi cuñado , Sesshomaru y yo nos casamos en tres días.

Todos : queeeeeee!

Kagome: así que por eso no estabas las noches -cara pícara-

Sesshomaru: Miku ya es mi esposa según las leyes yokai.

Miku: -sonrojada- no era necesario decir eso.

Sango: ps hay que preparar todo.

Sesshomaru: regreso para la boda...voy a arreglar algo en él castillo-se va-.

Miku: adiós...Shaoran puedo hablar con tigo?

Shaoran: si vamos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar en medio del bosque donde pudieran estar solos.

Miku: Shaoran sabes que te quiero verdad?

Shaoran: si por que?

Miku: porque te voy a decir algo que talvez no te parezca ...es sobre Kagome.

Shaoran: que pasa con ella -preocupado-

Miku: que no es feliz...ve su rostro ...y se me hace injusto que la retengas a tu lado cuando no te ama, aveces amar significa dejar ir y Kagome nos lo a demostrado.

Shaoran: tienes razón , voy a hablar con ella hoy mismo.

Miku: Shaoran no me odias?

Shaoran: no eres coml mi hermana y te agradezco esto.

.Miku: entonces no te negaras a entregarme a Sesshomaru él día de mi boda verdad?

Shaoran: no esperaría menos que eso. Nos vemos después voy a hablar con Kagome.

Shaoran iba llegando a la aldea y Kagome estaba con las demás mujeres preparando la boda.

Shaoran: Kagome podemos hablar.

Kagome: claro vamos.

Se fueron al lugar donde se habían conocido pero él que se encontraba en esa época , llegaron y se posaron al pie del árbol de sakuras sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha los veía y escuchaba.

Kagome: dime

Shaoran: ya no puedo seguir así ...ver que tu rostro se ilumina pero no por mi, es mejor que te deje en libertad de estar con quien amas , con Inuyasha.

Kagome: Shaoran..perdón por no amarte como mereces pero...

Shaoran: no digas mas , me voy al futuro , voy a ir y venir ya que Miku se va con Sesshomaru y tu vas a estar con Inuyasha.

Kagome: gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran: recuerda que siempre te amaré -abrazándose-

Shaoran: nos vemos en la boda -llendose-

Inuyasha: ahora ya podemos estar juntos.

Kagome: que maña de escuchar sin permiso.

Inuyasha: lo aprendí de ti -acercandose hasta quedar pegaditos-

Kagome: te amo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: yo también -besándose-

Inuyasha: pero vámonos a nuestro árbol aquí me siento raro .

Kagome: esta bien .

Kagome lo abrazo y uso la teletransportación llegando en segundos. Los dos comenzaron a besarse terminado acostados al pie del árbol sagrado haciendo el amor , demostrándose su amor el uno al otro y convirtiéndose en compañeros, en esposos por la ley de los demonios.

Ya habían pasado los tres días y kagome e Inuyasha ya vivían juntos , todos en la aldea sabían que eran compañeros. Miku ya estaba lista para su boda , Sesshomaru le había traído un kimono de novia muy hermoso blanco con flores doradas a los costados .

Sesshomaru la esperaba en el altar junto a kaede quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Shaoran llevaba a Miku del brazo para entragarla a su esposo .

La ceremonia culminó y los esposos se fueron a su palacio a consumar por segunda vez su matrimonio.

Todo pasaba tranquilo , ya había pasado un mes desde la boda y no se sabia nada de kuno. Una mañana Kagome salió corriendo de la cabaña debido a náuseas.

Kagome: - mareada y vomitando-

Inuyasha: kagome estas bien ?

Kagome: si es normal este tipo de malestares cuando estas embarazada - sonriendo-

Inuyasha : embarazada? - emocionado-

Kagome: tengo un mes.

Inuyasha: estas segura?

Kagome: Inuyasha, soy doctora por dios.

Inuyasha: te amo -abrazándola- .

Kagome : tengo miedo... Kuno no a aparecido y eso significa que se esta fortaleciendo.

Inuyasha: yo los protegeré son mi familia ( nunca imagine que un hanyou como yo pudiera tener familia...mi madre estaría encantada con Kagome)

Kagome: gracias...vamos a decirles a todos.

Inuyasha:si vamos

Llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede y ahí estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo y acababan de llegar Miku y Sesshomaru.

Kagome: y Shaoran?

Miku: en nuestra época entrenando.

Inuyasha: tenemos algo que decirles... Vamos a ser papás.

Sango: aaaaaaa que felicidad , felicidades amigos.

Miku: felicidades Kagome y a ti también cuñado.

Miroku: felicidades amigos ya se habían tardado.

Shippo: que bueno voy a tener un hermano.

Kaede: los felicito muchachos.

Kagome: vamos a ir a mi época a avisarles a mi mamá y a Sota.

Sango: muy bien pero nos vemos en la cena?

Kagome: claro.

Todos estaban contentos con él embarazo de kagome y su mamá estaba muy emocionada pero no todo era felicidad la batalla final se acercaba y todos lo sabían.

N.A. listo este capitulo diganme si les gusta si. Nos leemos en él siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capitulo 6.

Apenas se veía el sol salir de entre las montañas en el sengoku judai y el día se veía amenazado tras una oscuridad que iba opacando él amanecer .

Kuno mando un ejercito de demonios y a Shang a atacar a todos en la aldea, esperando el momento indicado para salir a atacar.

Kaede: rápido llamen a Koga y a Ayame para que nos ayuden.

Kagome:yo uso la teletransportación para avisarles , pero mejor me llevo a todos los niños para que Ayame nos apoye en cuidarlos.

Inuyasha: pero vas a poder con todos -preocupado- kagome en tu estado no puedes...

Kagome: apenas tengo un mes , además soy fuerte.

Kagome se llevó a todos los niños de la aldea, regresando con koga y algunos de sus amigos mientras Inuyasha y los demás luchaban contra shang y los demás demonios.

Miroku: Inuyasha! -a un metro de el - y la señorita kikyo ?

Inuyasha: no se, desde que hablé con ella no la eh visto .

Todos luchaban incluso Miku y Sesshomaru que tenían poco de haber llegado. Shang atacaba a Inuyasha por órdenes de kuno pero, Sesshomaru comenzó a atacarlo derrotándolo rápidamente. Todos habían acabado con los demonios pero la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba. Kagome llegó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha para abrazarlo cuando una voz fría resonó por todo él lugar .

Kuno: tanto tiempo sin verte mi amada kagome , ya tenía ganas de ver tu hermoso rostro y dejame decirte que ese traje de batalla hace que tu cuerpo se vea muuuy hermoso -sonriendo -.

Inuyasha: callate estupido! - atacándolo con colmillo de acero -.

Pero kuno regresó su ataque ; kagome quiso ayudarlo corriendo hacía él , pero kuno la tomo por sorpresa tomándola de la cintura.

Kuno: hace tanto tiempo que quería tenerte así pegada a mi cuerpo , lastima que tengamos ropa.

Kagome: sueltame maldito! -dándole una descarga de su poder-

Kuno: aaaaaaaa! - aventando a kagome por él aire-

Inuyasha: kagome !( No voy a alcanzar a atraparla).

Alguien la había atrapado, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos vio a ...

Kagome: gracias inu... Shaoran, muchas gracias.

Shaoran: de nada -bajandola- para eso estoy , para protegerte.

Kuno: aaaay... Mira amor llegó tu otro enamorado.

Kagome: por que haces esto kuno? De verdad piensas que eso que sientes por mi es amor.

Kuno: yo te amo y te ofrezco lo que tengo.

Kagome: tú no me amas ...cuando alguien ama no retiene, cuando uno ama prefiere dejar en libertad.

Kuno: pero yo te amo, te quiero a mi lado y si no eres mía no lo serás tampoco de Inuyasha... Ni permitiré que engendren a un ser mas poderoso que yo.

Kagome: así que solo me quieres por eso , por el poder ...quieres un hijo mío.

Kuno: veras mi amada... Tú me gustaste desde que te vi la primera vez pero, tú eres la sacerdotisa legendaria eres como una diosa ...tu cuando tengas hijos van a ser realmente fuerte aunque no superaran tu poder, serán grandiosos ...ahora imagínate si tienes un hijo mitad demonio y mitad sagrado, el poder que tendrá. Y si no eres mía no serás de nadie -atacando a kagome-.

Kagome luchaba contra kuno cuando le dio un mareo quedándose estática cerrando los ojos , kuno aprovecho para mandarle un ataque con todo su poder...kagome sintió que alguien la abrazaba , cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que vio. Shaoran la había protegido y el ataque lo había atravesado, kagome se dejo caer acomodando a Shaoran en sus piernas.

Kagome: Shaoran, no no , tú no .-llorando-

Shaoran: no llores este es mi deber ...yo daría mi vida por ti y mas ahora que llevas una nueva vida en tu interior .

Kagome: pero como sabes...

Shaoran: se te ve en los ojos -cerrando los ojos-

Kagome: shaoran aguanta un poco mas ...Midoriko!

Miku: si kagome.

Kagome: cuida a Shaoran... Voy a derrotar a kuno ..

Algo había cambiado en Kagome sentía un palpitar por todo él cuerpo y de repente una luz salió de su cuerpo elevándola unos metros del suelo.

Inuyasha: que le esta pasando?.

Miku: él último sello se rompió ahora todo su poder será liberado.

Kagome se sentía mas fuerte y con una agilidad impresionante. Kuno con un solo parpadeo la vio frente a él ...lo hizo sentir temor.

Kagome lo atacaba con todo su poder y kuno con dificultad los esquivaba.

Kagome: vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a Shaoran.

En un movimiento él arco llego hasta la mano de kagome... Apuntó hacia kuno, lanzando la flecha con todo su poder dando en el blanco seguido de una bola de energía para desintegrar lo que quedara de kuno. Kuno no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar solo de ver la cara de satisfacción de kagome , después se desintegró sin dejar rastro de él.

Kagome se teletransporto hasta donde estaba Shaoran y Miku.

Kogome: como está?

Miku: mal kagome.

Kagome: vamos a nuestra época tengo que operarte , mientras te sanaré lo mas que se pueda con mis poderes.

Shaoran: no kagome... Tú bien sabes que ya no tengo solución... Sólo te pido que me lleves al árbol de sakuras en donde nos conocimos... Al de esta época.

Kagome: si , como tu quieras.

Kagome se teletransporto con Shaoran hasta el prado que habían encontrado con el árbol de sakuras.

Miku: vamos Sesshomaru? Yo también quiero estar con él - llorando-

Sesshomaru: si vamos, pero calmate.

Inuyasha: yo también voy.

Sango : nosotros nos quedamos para arreglar todo esto.

*********[cambio de escena]********

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el pasto con Shaoran entre sus brazos .

kagome: perdoname, perdoname-voz baja-.

Shaoran: no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Shaoran: tienes que salvarte , tengo que salvarte.

Shaoran: eres la mejor doctora y la mejor sacerdotisa, pero hay cosas que ni tú siendo quien eres puedes evitar...¿kagome?

Kagome: si?

Shaoran: me enteré que estas embarazada...me hubiera encantado que fuera mio ; serás una gran madre y aunque me duela reconocerlo , Inuyasha será un gran padre y un gran esposo.

Kagome: Shaoran tú fuiste una persona muy importante para mi... No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Inuyasha, Miku y Sesshomaru habian llegado pero estaban a unos unos metros de ellos [como la escena en donde muere kikyo]

Shaoran: kagome te puedo pedir algo ?

Kagome: claro.

Shaoran: me puedes dar un ultimo beso?

Kagome: yo...(por kami , aquí esta Inuyasha, pero...) claro que si Shaoran.

Kagome unió sus labios con los de Shaoran empapando sus mejillas con sus lagrimas. Shaoran no podía pedir mas que eso , sentir una vez mas el calor de sus labios.

Al separarse kagome sintió como Shaoran dió su ultimos suspiro.

Kagome: Shaoran?, Shaoran?... No, no ,no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAH!- llorando desconsoladamente -.

Miku: voy con ella esperenme aquí.

Inuyasha: pero yo tengo que estar con kagome.

¿?: será mejor que no vallas , recuerdas que tu querias estar solo aquella vez?

Inuyasha: kikyo...donde estabas?

Kikyo: perdón no pude estar en la pelea mis almas se estan perdiendo ...vine a despedirme de ti y de kaede.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha vete con kikyo yo me quedaré con ellas.

Inuyasha: pero y si kagome...

Sesshomaru: yo le explico.

Inuyasha: bien vamos kikyo.

*************[cambio de escena]*********

Miku: kagome tenemos que enterrarlo en nuestra época.

Kagome: si yo voy .

Miku: yo quiero ir también.

Sesshomaru: yo las acompaño.

Kagome: Sesshomaru me ayudas a cargar a Shaoran?

Sesshomaru: claro .

Se fueron a su época gracias a na teletransportación de Kagome para enterrar a Shaoran.

***********[cambio de escena]********

Todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede .

Kaede: asi que porfin te vas hermana.

Kikyo: si solo vine a despedirme de ustedes.

Inuyasha: gracias kikyo.

Kikyo: gracias a ti , que me hiciste feliz un poco más ,espero que seas feliz con kagome.

Inuyasha: kikyo...kagome y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

Kikyo: me alegro , cuidalos mucho , me despides de kagome... Adios -saliendo de la cabaña-...(kagome tú obtuviste todo lo que alguna vez quise yo. Yo soñaba con ser la sacerdotisa mas poderosa , soñé con formar una familia con Inuyasha pero, veo que este es mi destino y no es ser la esposa ni la madre de los hijos de mi amado Inuyasha).

Kikyo se entregó a la muerte y esta vez sería la última que sentiría la vida .

***************[cambio de escena]***********

Miku y Sesshomaru iban entrando a la cabaña de la anciana kaede con kagome en brazos.

Inuyasha: que le paso?!- preocupado-.

Sesshomaru: de desmayo pero no es grave solo necesita descansar - entregándosela a Inuyasha-.

Sango: fue muy duro para kagome tanto la pelea como la muerte de Shaoran.

Shippo: ps si ellos se querían mucho, él la ayudo mucho cuando estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles .

Rin: señora Miku y usted como se siente?

Miku: bien pero que te parece si me dices mamá.

Rin: pero usted es la señora de mi amo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Rin obedece, para mi tú eres como mi hija... Yo seré tu padre.

Rin: muchas gracias ...papá.

Kagome: me alegra que sean una familia.

Inuyasha: kagome! Estas bien?.

Kagome: si no te preocupes estoy bien.

Miroku: señorita kagome y que piensan hacer ahora .

Kagome: ps ...viviré aquí en la cabaña que me hicieron los aldeanos.

Ukio: tío Inuyasha y se va a casar con la tía kagome ?

Kasumy: si ahora solo faltan ustedes además ya van a ser papás.

Kagome y Inuyasha: O/O - sonrojados-

Inuyasha: claro que nos casaremos pero ahora cada quien a su casa porque hay que descansar.

Todos se fuero a sus cabañas y Miku, Sesshomaru y Rin a su castillo.

Era de mañana y toda la aldea estaba vuelta loca con los preparativos de la boda de Inuyasha y kagome. La ceremonia sería en él árbol sagrado y la fiesta en la aldea. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la derrota de kuno.

Inuyasha esperaba a kagome junto a kaede , todos estaban ahí compartiendo con ellos ese momento tan especial . Sesshomaru, Miku, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Ukio, Kasumy, Ranma, Koga, Ayame, Rioga, Jacken, la pulga Mioga, Kirara , la mamá de kagome y Sota quien estregaría a kagome.

Kagome se veía hermosa, tenía un vestido de su época , blanco con encaje estilo sirena , un velo hasta la cintura, estaba ligeramente maquillada y él pelo agarrado y unas sakuras como su tocado; todos estaban muy emocionados. Kagome y Sota caminaban hacía Inuyasha.

Sota: hermana el abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti...aunque estés embarazada antes de casarte jajaja.

Kagome: yo ya estoy casada con Inuyasha.

Sota: por leyes de demonios no de nosotros. Te deseo lo mejor hermana , a los dos y a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Kagome: gracias hermano.

Llegaron hasta inuyasha y Sota entregó a kagome.

Sota: te entregó a mi hermana Inuyasha y espero la hagas feliz.

Inuyasha: te lo prometo .

Sota: más te vale ...amigo con orejas de perro, cuidala mucho aunque se que no lo necesita ,cuidala.

Inuyasha: con mi vida Sota.

Kaede: bueno comencemos...

Así paso la ceremonia y la fiesta todos disfrutaron mucho y mas kagome e Inuyasha y mas por su luna de miel ya que era la segunda ocasión que se entregaban al amor él uno al otro.

Pasaron ocho meces después y kagome ya estaba en labor de parto [ recuerden que ya tenia un mes ] .Miku y la anciana kaede la apoyaban mientras un hanyou esperaba fuera de la cabaña muy angustiado, cuando de repente escuchó un llanto pero, se oía diferente. Entró a la cabaña y se dio cuenta que no era un solo llanto sino tres, kagome había dado a luz a trillisos , todos estaban sorprendidos eran hermosos ,todos iban a conocerlos.

La primera: Shaome era la combinación de los nombres de sus padres y físicamente también , tenía el cabello blanco como su padre pero unos mechones azabaches, ojos marrones como su madre y las orejitas de su padre.

Él segundo: Tsukune, tenía los ojos como su padre ,dorados , el cabello azabache como su madre pero con unos mechones blancos como su padre y las orejas de su papá.

Y la tercera: Isayoi en honor a la madre de Inuyasha, ella era la viva imagen de su madre, tenía el cabello azabache , ojos marrones y unas orejitas como su padre.

Inuyasha y kogome no podían ser mas felices ahora estarían juntos, muchos pero muchos años junto a sus hijos.

Sesshomaru y Miku también tuvieron dos hijos él mayor de nombre Inutasho idéntico a su padre solo que el cabello negro como su madre y con unas orejitas de hanyou , la pequeña Aika con cabello blanco como su padre y con unas prqueñas orejas en su cabeza. Respetaban mucho a su hermana mayor Rin y ésta los quería mucho.

Koga y Ayame tuvieron otra hija de nombre Nabiki quien tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como su padre , a diferencia de su hermano mayor Rioga que tenía el cabello negro como su padre pero los ojos verdes como su madre.

Tiempo después tambien Sota se caso con Hitomi y tuvieron dos hijas: Akane tenía el cabello lacio como su padre , largo y café como su madre y Yukari tenía el cabello ondulado como su madre , largo y negro como su padre.

Todos vivían contentos en compañía de sus familias y amigos.

Kagome y su familia iban muy seguido a su época ya que sus hijos iban a la escuela en donde ella iba cuando niña. Él tiempo pasaba muy rápido y el tiempo todo lo ponía en su lugar.

N.A. este es él penúltimo capitulo ,ojala les este gustando el final.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (╥_╥)..aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

Regresando al pasado.

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 7.

Kagome se encontraba preparando él desayuno cuando se oía que su familia iba entrando a la cabaña.

Shaome: perooo papá!

Inuyasha: ya te dije que no !

Ya habían pasado 17 años desde él nacimiento de los hijos de Inuyasha y kagome y se habían convertido en unas hermosas jóvenes y un apuesto muchacho. Shaome se había echo novia de Rioga el hijo de Koga, Tsukune de Nabiki la hija menor de koga e Isayoi de Ranma él hijo de Sango y Miroku.

Los hijos de kagome e Inuyasha se habían convertido en unos hanyous muy poderosos ya que los dos reunían los poderes de sus padres. Shaome dominaba a la perfección el arco y los poderes espirituales aunque también tenía un colmillo como sus hermanos prefería lo espiritual , Tsukune dominaba a la perfección su colmillo fusionado con poder espiritual e Isayoi ella era realmente buena como su padre con su colmillo aunque en ocasiones usaba sus poderes espirituales.

Por otro lado Rin y Kohaku habían formado una familia y habían tenido una hija a la cual llamaron Kodashi era hermosa como su madre pero fuerte como su padre y su tía ...ella y sus primos: Ukio , Kasumy y Ranma eran excelentes exterminadores como sus padres.

Kagome: que pasa?

Shaome: mi papá nos estaba espiando a Rioga y a mí.

Inuyasha: solo me estaba asegurando que ese lobo no se pase de listo.

Shaome: él me respeta ...él no es el tío Miroku!-sale de la cabaña-

Kagome: inuyasha, nuestros hijos no son unos niños y menos Shaome ella es muy madura mas de lo que fuimos tu y yo a esa edad ...o no confías en ella , por que no celas así a Isayoi , a Tsukune lo comprendo porque es hombre pero , por que solo a Shaome?

Inuyasha: porque me recuerda cuando Koga te pretendía y ps a Isayoi se que Ranma es bueno y no salió como Miroku.

Kagome: ps acostumbrate porque ellos se aman y se que ya se escogieron como compañeros.

Inuyasha: queeeee! Osea que ellos ya hicieron...

Kagome: noooooooo! Jaja -nerviosa-, pero eso algundia va a pasar...comprende que ya no son tus bebés.

Inuyasha: (fiu gracias a Kami) si si ya lo estoy asimilando. Oye quieres ir a ver él atardecer?

Kagome: si .

Inuyasha: pero sube a mi espalda porque no me gusta tu teletransportación además te puedo tener mas serca de mi -cara pícara-.

Kagome:0/0 -sonrojada- vamos ps.

Inuyasha corría por el bosque con Kagome en su espalda, pararon en una cima donde se veía un paisaje hermoso mientras se veía ocultar él sol.

Kagome: te amo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yo también -besándola-

Kagome: no puedo ser mas feliz , ojalá estuviera aquí Shaoran para verlo.

Inuyasha: seguro que ellos nos ven.

Kagome: ellos?

Inuyasha: Shaoran, kikyo, tu abuelo , tu padre, mis padres y la anciana Kaede.

Kagome: si, (no se que nos depara el destino pero, mientras inuyasha y mis hijos estén a mi lado yo estoy feliz...ahora Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos hacía el mañana.)

FIN.

N.A. espero que les aya gustado... Esta es mi primer historia y ojalá la ayan disfrutado tanto como yo.(^.^)(*^▽^*) ( ˘ ³˘)❤.


End file.
